The present invention concerns a reactor which permits simultaneous chemical reactions and operations of size reduction of the solid materials in suspension.
Particularly, the invention relates to a reactor suited for the mentioned operations and named "TURBOPULPER", adapted particularly for treatment in the cellulose and/or paper pulp industries. This reactor has an axial admission rotor with a radial delivery such as to create a turbulence inside the reactor. This reactor is preferably adapted to operate under pressure and has a spherical shape and may be heated (FIG. 1 and 2).
The present invention relates to a reactor for effecting chemical reactions simultaneously with operations of size reduction of solid materials in suspension,. Such a reactor is particularly usable but not exclusively, for example in the alkali-oxygen process for delignification.
As known, generally the chemical reactions are activated by a good mixing and by adequated temperatures. The reaction is still more active when conditions are created for a good "exchange of materials". Amongst these last conditions, there is the maximum possible exchange surface and interchange of the substances which must react along this surface. The general conditions summarized above are particularly difficult to attain in cases when the solid materials in suspension for the reaction are at high consistency in water or other liquid vehicles.